It was too familiar
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: A week in America with Draco's cousins takes a wrong turn once the fourth of July celebration starts. It was all too loud. Too bright. Too familiar.


Written for Hogwarts July Event (A fireworks display), Variety of Prompts (Word [Not-HP related] Tremor)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

She'd never been to America prior to a week ago. She'd found herself rather taken with the land of deep fried and beer. Once she got used to the noise, and the constantly bustling, and the cousin's Draco had in the states, she found that she really did like the area. Especially considering that the week Draco and she had decided to visit on ended up being one of the loudest, most crowded, most patriotic weekends of the countries year.

The fourth of July.

So far, Hermione had seen twenty two drunks, twenty four sparklers set off in the streets, thirty seven American flags, and three accidental fires. It had turned out to be a rather fun vacation. Tonight was coming off to be just as enjoyable.

"You enjoying yourself?" Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

Leaning her head back, she smiled up at him. "I am. Who would have known someone related to the Malfoys would know how to have such fun?"

"You have to understand Hermione," the girl beside her, Draco's older cousin Alexx, "that you can't judge all of us based on Draco here."

"Go away," Draco frowned at his cousin. The girl smirked, raised her glass of wine, and continued down the hill where the rest of the family members were setting up blankets for the show. The whole hill side was flooded with people awaiting the celebration.

"Fireworks to begin in one minute." A voice sounded from somewhere down by the lake. "I repeat, one minute."

"Let's head down," Hermione said, already moving to follow the rest of the group. Draco held her hand, both helping the other with the downhill decent.

The group of six down on the blanket were already cheering for the fireworks when they arrived – Hermione had learned that Draco's cousins were very open with their excitement, especially once some form of alcohol was in their hands.

"Fireworks in… ten… nine… eight…" the lake was filled with voices counting down for the show. Once one was hit, the first shot went into the air. Silence filled the area as all waited.

The explosion was earth shattering. Hermione felt her heart volt a bit at the sound, but she calmed as the blue and silver sparks took to the air and faded. A second firework shot up and exploded. Then a third and a forth.

Hermione felt Draco's arms tighten around her. She squeezed back.

Several sets of fireworks shot into the sky. A beautiful array of green and red dotted the sky.

Hermione's heart physically jumped and tightened in her chest. The clashing green and red sparks bounced off one another before fading into smoldering cinders. The sky was full of falling golden lights. Lights like fire falling onto the dark water below.

Hermione drew closer into Draco's chest. When she felt him tighten his hold on her, she realized that he was thinking the same thing. It was too loud. Too bright. Too familiar.

The green and red of the sky were no longer cheerful explosions, but something much more sinister. The falling golden cinders were raining down too quickly. Each explosion convinced her that the ground was collapsing underneath her. The dark clouds of ash in the sky seemed to form a hungry skull. The trail of smoke coiling towards the ground….

It was all too familiar. All too horrid.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered in her ear. His grip was still on her waist, not daring to let her go. She realized she was shaking a bit.

Hermione nodded.

Another explosion ruptured the air as a firework went off in a collection of gold and green. A tremor shot through her but she tried to shove it away. It didn't work. She was still shacking.

She did note that she wasn't the only one who was vibrating. Draco was practically giving off a slight hum as his body shook alongside hers with every explosion.

A rather loud one tore through the air. Followed by a second and a third, until neither Draco nor Hermione could count how many were going off in that few second interval.

She turned into him, trying for deep breathes as the sky lit into sharp shooting green. Her breathing was hitched though. Despite the fact that she wasn't facing the fireworks, she could still feel each one going off. Could still see the shadow of light dancing over them.

"Do you need to go back?" Draco's voice was soft, and full of concern.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Draco replied. He reached down, taking her chin and pulling her gaze up. She watched as the light to an exploding firework crossed over his face, lighting up his deep grey eyes. She saw the remembrance and panic in his eyes and knew that she was giving a similar expression. Her body was set with tremors, as was his.

"Neither are you," Hermione answered honestly.

"Why don't you two head back?" Neither of them had heard Alexx moving towards them. Her pale blue eyes were full of concern as she took in how much the two were shacking. Putting a hand on their shoulders, she felt a tremor course through her own body. "We'll meet you back at the house as soon as we can."

Hermione glanced up at the light filled sky. The firework display really was pretty, and she'd been looking forward to seeing it. But she doubted she could stay much longer. She doubted Draco could stay much longer either. Neither of them were okay. Neither of them could make it through this display without remembering the last time they'd been around so many explosions.

"We'll apparate back," Draco said, taking her hand. Another round of fireworks tore through the air. Hermione's knees wobbled. She had thought she had this under control. It seemed she didn't. She nodded in agreement.

"It's dark enough," Alexx said, "you can apparate from here and no one will see you. There's already a silencing charm on the house."

"Thanks," Draco said, squeezing his cousin's shoulder in appreciation.

"Don't mention it," the Malfoy girl replied. She reached out, rubbing Hermione's arm. "Just get some rest you two. Open a bottle of wine."

Hermione thanked her, and watched as the girl turned back towards the group.

"Hold on," Draco instructed. She did so, closing her ears to another round of fireworks. She felt the familiar sense of side along Apparation and was relieved when the lights and sounds of the fireworks display was silenced. Her feet touched wooden floors, and she recognized the house they were staying at. It was quite, the only sounds being the chiming of a clock, and the soft barking of the dog, glad that someone was home.

Looking out the window, Hermione caught sight of the green and red and falling golden cinders high in the sky. The display was far enough away, but she could still see it. At least she couldn't hear it. With a flick of her wrist, she closed the curtains and thanked the Gods for the silencing charm.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

A tremor went through Hermione's body, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. That was something at least.

Nodding, Hermione stepped away, keeping Draco's hand in her own. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. A little shaken up."

"Who knew a firework display would do that?" Hermione said with a soft laugh.

She'd talked the boys into getting help for their post traumatic problems. She hadn't imagined that she would need help. She thought she'd had a hold of it. She thought she'd found a way to manage it. To forget the panic attacks. But after tonight, she was sure that despite the three year distance, what happened that night in Hogwarts hadn't fully left her. Nor had it left Draco judging by his own shacking.

"Maybe we should just sit down," Hermione motioned towards the couch.

Draco agreed, and led her over to the furniture. Once seated, the firework display and all of its troubles out of sight, both felt a bit lighter about the night.


End file.
